Hunger Games Boarding School
by june-iparis1
Summary: Another one of those typical hunger games boarding school stories (but please, give it a try). Katniss and Gale have been best friends for years, and go to Panem Boarding School together. There, Katniss meets a boy named Peeta, and I think you can guess the rest...


**Hi everyone! So I know that there are already so many Hunger Games School fanfictions, but it would be great if you could give mine a try. The characters are pretty OOC, but I hope you like it anyway. Happy reading!**

Katniss POV

 _Beep beep beep. 6:00._ I hit snooze and roll over, not wanting to wake up so early. I close my eyes for a few more blissful moments of rest until my door opens with a _BANG!_ and my sister, Prim, runs into the room.

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up! You need to get ready! Gale is going to be here in 45 minutes." It's then that I remember what day it is. August 29th. The day that I fly from my home in New York to a boarding school in Florida. I'm beyond scared to go to this school, one of the best there is, but I'm going with my childhood friend, Gale, so at least I know I'll have one friend.

I reluctantly roll out of bed and get dressed. I decide to wear black skinny jeans with a shirt and a hoodie, just in case the plane gets cold. I apply a bit of mascara and eyeliner; I've never been fond of makeup but Prim insisted that I have to make a good first impression, and there was no way I could say no to her. She hasn't mentioned it much, but I know she's going to miss me a lot while I'm gone, and I'm going to miss her too. Ever since my dad died, Prim and I have been great sources of comfort for one another, and have only spent two weeks apart at most.

I carry my suitcase downstairs and walk into the kitchen. My mom has prepared a breakfast of waffles and eggs. "Thanks, mom," I say, putting waffles on my plate.

"You're going to have so much fun, Katniss! This is going to be an incredible experience. Don't forget us, though! Make sure you write to us at least once a week."

"Okay, mom," I say with a sigh. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and see that Gale has texted me saying that he will be at my house in 10 minutes. Gale has been my best friend since I was 12 years old, and I'm so excited to be able to share this experience with him. "Gale's going to be here in ten minutes," I tell my mom.

"Okay, finish getting ready. I'll clean this up for you," she responds. I take my last bites of food, thank her, and walk up to my room. Just as I'm checking to make sure I'm not forgetting anything, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I say.

Prim walks into my room, I can tell that she's upset. She walks over to me and gives me a hug. "You're not really going to forget us, are you?"

"Of course not," I tell her. "I'll call you every day if you want."

"You would do that?" she asks, as a few tears begin to fall down her face.

"Of course," I respond. I hug her for a few more moments, and then feel my phone buzz again. "Gale's outside," I tell Prim. She helps me get a few last items into my carry-on bag for the plane, gives me one last hug, and lets me go. "Bye!" I shout to her and my mom. I'm really going to miss them, but I'm excited to see what adventures are coming my way.

I put my bag in the trunk and hop into the car to see Gale grinning at me. He's beyond excited for this day. He's been wanting to go to Panem Boarding School for the past three years.

"Hey, Catnip!" he greets me. I playfully slap him for calling me Catnip. It's been a running joke between us since we met. "Ouch, that hurt!" he pretends to be wounded. "Are you excited for school?!"

"I didn't think I would be, but yeah, I am," I respond. I mostly applied to this school because Gale wanted me to, and I wasn't too excited about leaving Prim for so long at first, but now that the time has arrived, I'm actually really excited. We laugh and joke around and listen to music until we arrive at the airport. We go through security and board the plane. We take off, and I, nervous for what the next few days will entail, try to calm myself down by listening to music, and eventually doze off into sleep.

 **Sorry, that was a pretty boring chapter, but I promise things will get more exciting in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! I have an idea of how I want this story to play out, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**

 **~june-iparis1**


End file.
